Bone fixation plates are often positioned over a fractured or otherwise damaged portion of bone and secured thereto using bone screws inserted through screw holes of the bone fixation plate. The screw holes extend transversely through the bone plate and are sometimes formed with threads to lockingly engage a threaded head of the bone screw. Variable angle screws are often employed which permit a user to insert the screw through the plate at a user-selected angle relative to an axis of the plate hole. However, the engagement threads of the head of such variable angle screw heads with the threading of the plate hole may burr threads of one or both of the bone screw and the bone plate, causing a loss in bone fixation strength. Damage to the bone plate or bone screw in this manner may cause the bone fixation procedure to lose efficacy. Those skilled in the art continue to search for ways to increase the strength of the screw-plate interface in variable angle systems.